How To Get Your Guy
by Reader.Not.Writer.1996
Summary: After Will admits his feeling for Nico, only for him to fade into the shadows, how's Will going to react when Nico shows up 6 months later after hearing no word from him in all that time. And what will happen 3 months later when things are finally starting to get back on track for the couple? Set 3 years after BOO


It had been a busy shift of Will in the infirmary, that weeks capture the flag had been a particularly brutal one thanks to the Ares cabin, glancing out the window, staring at the rain hammering down across the whole of camp (a not so welcome _gift_ from Zeus) Will knew that even when his shift ended there would be no rest for him, not with the weather like this. It wasn't until Will glanced out the window for a second time, while making his way to the storage cupboard for supplies, that he noticed the ghostly figure stood huddled and shaking in the rain. Running to the door Will threw it open, ushering the mystery person inside shouting out "Are you insane?!" as he did so. Once the dark figure was illuminated by the lights glowing in the infirmary however Will felt his muscles tense as a familiar figure stepped into the light. Staring wide eyed at the guy in front of him Will didn't know whether to hug him or to hit him upside the head; in retrospect that second option may have gone against medical advice but at that moment in time Will didn't really care.

"Six months. _Six_. _MONTHS_." Will almost shouted at Nico, who at least had the decency to look at least a little bit ashamed of himself. "I know I'm sorry" Nico mumbled, more to the floor than to Will.

"Sorry for what?" Will replied his loud voice coloured with a bitter tone, "Sorry for leaving? For not telling me where you were going or how long you'd be gone for? For being gone _six months_? For shadow travelling when I told you you still weren't strong enough? Or sorry for leaving, running off right after I told you how I felt about you?" At the last question Will quietened his voice to a harsh whisper so that none of his siblings would be able eaves drop on their current conversation, despite feeling comfortable with himself Will knew that the last time he'd seen Nico he still hadn't been comfortable enough to let people know about him.

"Look I know I upset you-"

"Upset me. _Upset me!_" Will was almost shouting again "Nico you broke my heart! I literally just told you how I felt about you and you faded into the bloody shadows! I think that goes a bit further than just _upsetting_ me!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. Look... you say I broke your heart but... If you'll give me the chance... I'd like to try and put it back together, to fix what we had." Nico looked at Will with pleading eyes, hoping he would believe what he was saying. Shaking his head Will turned to walk back into the infirmary "You think a simple apology will make everything all better?"

"No" Nico stated, making Will pause in the doorway, turning his head slightly so his face appeared in profile to Nico "But I hoped it would be a start" and with that he turned tail and walked back into the rain, heading in the direction of the Hades cabin.

…

**Three Months Later**

...

Looking around at the interior of the Hades cabin Nico admired his work, covering one full wall of the cabin were hundreds of photos, photos from the last couple of year, most were from after the battle with Gaia, photos which he'd either taken himself or which he'd begged, borrowed, or stolen off of the the seven or Reyna, though there were a couple of him and Bianca from the 40's which had somehow withstood the test of time.

"I see you're redecorating again" came a low voice from the doorway, turning quickly from where he'd been adding the finishing touches to his collage wall he saw Will leaning on the door frame.

" Yeah well you know, I'm hoping it'll help me get back some normalcy, help me remember how it used to be" the last part came out as a sigh as he turned back to face the wall of photos, carefully tracing the edge of his favourite one, placed dead centre of the rest. It was a photo Nico had taken of the both of them while trying to teach Nico the art of the 'selfie'. Will had spent nearly half an hour trying to explain to Nico how and why people took selfies, taking a countless number of them in the process, before handing the phone over to Nico for him to try to take one himself. Nico remembered how he had squinted at the camera, through a mixture of trying to figure out how it worked and having to deal with the sun in his eyes, and how on the very second he had tapped the pad of his finger against the small camera symbol to take the picture Will had gently pressed his lips against the side of Nico's cheek, capturing the moment forever in a screenshot of time.

Turning away from the photo and letting his hand drop Nico began to hanging his head as he so often did when he was nervous a began to speak again. "Look... I know when I left I screwed things up and I just wanted to let you know that I am truly sorry and that... I'll wait until you're ready to forgive me. I mean for worse of for better I'll wait" At that he glanced up at Will who hadn't moved a muscle before glancing back to the floor. "Anyway I should go" Nico stated as he slowly let to shadows from the gloomy cabin engulf him. Before he could fully fade into the darkness however a strong hand found his, pulling him back to the reality of his cabin.

"You know, saying things like that, is _exactly _how to get your guy" Will muttered slowly, pulling Nico closer as he did so, moving his hands to rest Nico's hips before gently pressing his lips against the lips of the boy in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading I hope you liked it... I'm hoping to work on another Solangelo fic sometime soon but I can't always find the time I wantneed to write.**

**In the mean time feel free to press that review button, every review counts and getting one makes my day.**

**Lastly thank you to Taylor Swift's song 'How You Get The Girl' for the inspiration for this piece.**


End file.
